


Heroes Polka

by Waldo



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Video, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains graphic blood and guts. Blood and guts you can see on primetime t.v., but if you're squeemish... well, you've been warned.</p><p>Heroes vid to Weird Al's "Angry White Boy Polka". Made in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Polka




End file.
